Scott's Sister
by itaunt
Summary: Scott and Tessa are two regular people. They live in a simple town with simple people. One day Scott get's bitten, and terrible things start to pile up. How will the two siblings handle it?
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

Episode 1; Wolf Moon

_Enjoy lovelies _

* * *

I sat in my window, reading some old book. I was really bored. My brother Scott was in his room, listening to really high music. I walked into his room.

"Can't you turn the music up? it's like not annoying at all" I told him sarcastically, he just glared at me. We both turned our heads around when we heard a noise coming from our porch. I grabbed moms bat and walked out quietly with Scott behind me.

I looked around, having the bat in my hand. When I was in the middle of the porch I saw Stiles head pop up from nowhere, I screamed and he did as well.

"Stiles!" I screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles turned his head to Scott.

"He weren't answering his phone!" he said and turned his head back to me, "And why do you have a bat?" he asked.

"I thought you might be a clown, you know I hate them" I said shooting glares at him.

"Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this!" he said grinning, "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon Deparment, and even state police!" he said, his grin growing wider every second.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" he said.

"A dead body?" Scott asked again, his eyes widening.

"No a living body, smart ass" I said and shoke my head, Stiles grinned and Scott glared at me.

"You mean, like, murder?" I asked turning my head to Stiles.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's" Stiles answered.

"Hold on" Scott said, "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" he asked.

"That's the best part!" Stiles grinned, "They only found half" he said and they started walking of the porch.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, "Where are you 2 going?" I asked.

"To find the body" Stiles said.

"I'm coming with you!" I said grinning.

"Nope, you're not" Scott said.

"But I love mysteries!" I said pouting.

"But you're too little" Stiles said and they took off.

* * *

I was half asleep when I heard the front door open, I turned my head to check the time, 1.45am. Damn you Scott! I quickly went down the stairs to find a Scott in pain. He was holding his hand over his stomach and it was dropping blood.

"Whoa!" I said, "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, he looked up to me and I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Something bit me" he said with a tear falling down his cheek, I quickly took his arm around me and helped him to his room and into his bed.

* * *

Scott and I took our bicycles to school, I hated school. We parked our bicycles in the normal places, like we always did. Then Jackson parked right next to us, in his expensive, _and probably new, _car. I sighed and shoke my head.

"Dude" Jackson said, "watch the paint-job" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yo, Jackson, let's go bro" I heard Danny yell at him. I liked Danny, he was hot. _Drool. _We ran up to Stiles.

"Ok, let's see this thing" he said and Scott turned his shirt up a bit, it was a huge wound on the side of his stomach. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked, with a grin.

"It's like, really disgusting"I said, they both just laughed at me.

"It was too dark to see, but I think it was a wolf" Scott said.

"Impossible" I said and started walking up to the school because the school bell had ringed.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott argued.

"No, you didn't" I said.

"What do you mean _no you didn't? _How do you know what I heard?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Because California doesn't have wolves! Okay?" I said.

"Really?" Both Stiles and Scott said.

"Yeah, really. There hasn't been any wolves here in like 60 years guys... Geez, don't you listen in history class?" I asked.

"All Right, Well, If you don't believe me about the wolf, then your defiently not gonna believe me when me about when I tell you I found the body" Scott said with a huge grin on his face.

"What? You found the body?" I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles said with a huuuge grin on his face.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month" he said. I giggled.

"Oh god! That is freaking awesome!" Stiles grinned, "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since-since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey Lydia you look-like you're gonna ignore me" he said and turned his head to me, "you're the cause of this you know" he said.

"Me? What have I done?" I asked him.

"Dragging me down your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by assocation. I've been scarlet-nerded by you" he said.

"Dude! I'm not a nerd" I said and glared at him.

"Then why don't you hang out with other people, like... girls?" he said as we started walking into the classroom.

"Because girls are so much drama, but since we're talking about it, bye losers" I said and grinned and sat down next to Lydia, they just glared at me.

* * *

I walked out of the classrom with my bag on my bag, I started to walk up to Lydia.

"Hey, Tessa" she grinned.

"Sup?" I said and then turned my head to another girl standing next to Lydia, "You're the new girl, right?" I asked.

"Allison" she said with a tiny smile on her lips. I smiled back at her.

"Well, then" I said, "Welcome to our boring little town" I grinned.

"That jacket is absolutley killer!" Lydia said to Allison, "Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Fransisco" she answered.

"It's gorgeous" I said and smiled at her.

"And you are my new best friend" Lydia said and grinned.

"Hey! What about me?" I asked.

"You're my best friend too" she said. I grinned.

"Hey Jackson!" she said and kissed him.

"And I'm gonna go" I said and walked up to Scott and Stiles. Just when I arrived some girl walked up to us as well.

"Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" she asked.

"Because she's cool, and not a nerd" I said and grinned. Scott just glared at me.

"And she's hot. Beautiful people herd together" Stiles then said.

* * *

I sat down on a bench watching Scott play lacrosse, and Stiles were sitting on the bench next to me. Lydia and Allison showed up and then sat next to me.

"Hey" I said and smiled. They just smiled back to me.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles said.

"Hey! I'm actually right here" I said and glared at him. They both just glared at me.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line" Scott said.

"You go bro!" I grinned happily.

"McCall!" their coach screamed.

"Ouchy" I said and glared at him. Allison turned her head at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He yells alot, my ears hurts" I said and Allison & Lydia giggled.

"Who is that?" Allison asked as the game started.

"Him?" Lydia said and turned her head to Scott.

"That's my bro, Scott" I said.

"He's in my English class" Allison said, "He seems like he's pretty good" she then said.

"He is" I said as the coach blew his whistle, "another annoying thing he does all the time" I said and glared at the coach. I then turned my head to Scott who were holding his head in his hands, screaming quietly in pain.

"Whoa, what's wrong with him?" Lydia said.

"I... I don't know" I said and got very confused.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

Here's part 2, enjoy my lovelies! (:

* * *

Scott, Stiles & I were walking in the woods. We were heading back to where Scott had found the body.

"Dude" I said to Scott, "You were awesome today practice" I grinned.

"Have you been practicing?" Stiles asked.

"No, I, I don't know know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things" he said with an confused look on his face.

"Smell things like what?" Stiles asked as we kept on walking.

"Like the mint-moijto gum Tessa has in her pocket" he answered.

"I don't have any" I said and started check my pockets, "Whoa, how did you do that bro?" I asked, kinda confused.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott said.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection" I said.

"Are you serious?" Scott and Stiles said.

"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy" I grinned.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott said.

"Wow, seriously dude? You're that slow?" I asked him and shoke my head.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month" Stiles said, grinning at me and I slightly giggled.

"Once a month?" Scott said.

"Yes!" I said and grinned, "On the night on the full moon" I said.

"Oh come on" Scott said.

"Not judging. You're the one who heard a wolf howle" I said and giggled.

"Hey! There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott said.

"Yeah, duh. You're a werewolf!" I said and giggled. He glared at me, he was starting to get mad, "Okay, sorry! I'm kidding" I said.

"If you see me in shop class, trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because on Friday it's the full moon" Stiles then said. We look around, trying to find the body.

"Didn't you see the body here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw the body here!" Scott said.

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles said.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott said, I giggled.

"Mom's gonna kill you" I said.

"What are you doing here?" We heard a voice behind, I quickly turned around seeing a really handsome guy, "This is private property" he then said.

"Sorry, man. We didn't know that" I said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we were, uh, just looking for something, but, uh... Forget it. Uh. All right, come on, I gotta get to work" Scott said and the handsome guy dissapeard.

"He was hot" I said grinning.

"That was Derek Hale!" Stiles said out loud.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, I shoke my head, "His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, 10 years ago" he said.

"That's sad" I said and we ran out of the woods.

* * *

_A few days later_

I ran as fast as I could to the lacrosse field.

"Scott! Scott!" I screamed.

"Tessa!" He said, "I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" he said.

"No, it can't! Stiles told me! I have to tell you" I said, "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" I said, breathing quickly.

"Tessa, I gotta go" he said and glared at me.

"Wait, no!" I said, "Scott! You're not gonna believe what animal it was! It was a wolf!" I yelled at him as he walked away from me into the field.

* * *

I walked into Stiles room, we were all alone.

"Okay, what was so urgent?" I asked and walked straight in.

"I've been up all night reading websites, books. Everything. All this information"

"How much Adderall have you had today?" I asked.

"A lot. Doesn't matter" he said and I giggled, "Okay, just listen" he then said.

"Oh is this about the body?" I asked, "Did they found out who did it?" I asked.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale" he said.

"Aw, that sucks! He's like really hot, he didn't do it" I said.

"That's not all! Okay?" he said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Remember when we were joking around with Scott the other day? Not a joke anymore" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" he asked.

"Should I know that?" I asked.

"It's a signal! Okay?" he said, "When a wolf's alone, they howl to signal it's location to the rest of the pack" he said.

"Wow, you watch way too much Twilight" I said.

"No, if he really heard a wolf howl, then it means that there could be a pack of them nearby" he said.

"Why are you wasting my time with this? He's not a werewolf! Okay?" I said, "They don't exist."

"I saw Scott on the field today! Okay? He was amazing! And what he did wasn't just amazing, it was _impossible_" he said.

"So?" I said.

"It was an incredible shot! I mean, the way he moved, he speed, his reflexes. You know, people just don't suddenly do that overnight. And there's vision and the senses. Haven't you even noticed he doesn't even need his inhaler anymore?" he asked. I shoke my head.

"Fine, talk with him tomorrow about it" I said and started walking towards the door.

"Tomorrow?! What?! No! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"He has a date with Allison tonight, so talk with him tomorrow instead" I gave him a serious look and walked out.

* * *

I showered, curled my hair and did my make-up perfectly, then I chose my dress. I chose a black strapless dress with lace. I walked out of my room, seeing mom standing there.

"How do I look?" I asked and gave her a sweet smile.

"You look amazing" she said and hugged me.

"Okay, well, I gotta go" I said and walked out, "Don't stay up!" I yelled when I closed the door, I giggled.

* * *

Once I reached the party I walked straight up to Lydia who were standing with Allison.

"Hey, girls" I said grinning.

"Wow, you look amazing" Allison said.

"Thank you" I said and looked around, "Hey, have you seen Scott?" I asked.

"He here somewhere" Allison said.

"Thanks, I need to talk to him" I said and took off. I found him and Stiles standing in the opening of the woods. I quickly ran up to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them. They ignored me.

"You gotta find Allison" Scott said to me.

"But I just talked to her" I said, "She was waiting for someone to drive her home, one of your friends..." I said.

"I think I know who it is..." Scott then said.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said.

"It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods" Scott said and ran away. Stiles and I stood there staring at each other in shock.

"Scott!" I yelled loudly and ran the same direction he had. After I had run a while I felt a hand on my lower arm, stopping me from running.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I asked, "We have to go, we have to find Scott!" I yelled.

"No, you have to make sure Allison is home. Derek is the one who drove her home" he said and my eyes widening, "I find Scott, you make sure Allison is ok, okay?" he said, I nodded, "Good, go!" he said and I took off.

* * *

I stood outside Allisons home and ran the door bell.

"Please be home, please be home" I said and someone opened the door, "Hi!" I said with a big smile.

"Who are you?" the women asked.

"I'm Tessa. I'm Scott's little sister and a friend of Allison" I said and smiled.

"Allison! It's for you!" She then yelled. I saw Allison come from her room and I smiled at her.

* * *

I walked with Scott up to our house.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott said.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the face" I said and walked tiredly up the stairs.

"She probably hates me now" he groaned.

"No, she doesn't" I said, "But you better come up with a good apology, or just tell her the truth, you know. Tell her that you're a werewolf" I said and he glared at me, "Okay, probably a bad idea. But come on, we'll get through this. Stiles and I will help you through this. We'll chain you up at the next full moon" I said and hugged him, "night."

"Good night" he said.


	3. Second Chance At First Line Part 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy celebrating and school has kept me busy too... Enjoy guys! **

_Episode 2; Second Chance At First Line_

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I walk up to the school.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" I ask him.

"Yeah" Scott answered.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?" He said.

"Is she giving you a second chance or do I need kick her ass?" I asked grinning.

"She gave me a second chance" he said.

"Great" I said and walked away from them.

* * *

I walked into my room, throwing my bag on the floor and sat down in my window, staring out. I was thinking about everything and nothing when someone knocked on the door and interrupted my thoughts, I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"Come in!" I yelled as Scott entered the room, I glared at him, "sup bro?" I asked.

"We need to talk" He said.

"I figured... So what's up?" I asked.

"Remember the hunters I told you about?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Allison's dad is one of them" he said looking down. My eyes was widening as I started to laugh quietly.

"No way!" I said and giggled, "You're not gonna get out of this one easy" I grinned.

"He shot me" Scott said.

"Wait what?" I asked, I stopped laugh immediately.

"With a crossbow" he then said.

"Wait, Allison's father shot you with a crossbow?" I asked.

"Yes! Her father! Oh my god" he screamed, losing his temper.

"No Scott, snap back!" I yelled, jumping down from my window, "He didn't recognize you, right?" I asked.

"No... No, I don't think so" he said.

"That's a good thing" I said, "Now you have lacrosse practice, so let's go and you just need to focus on that" I said and gave him a sweet smile as he hugged me.

* * *

I sat down next to Stiles as the lacrosse practice started.

"Let's go! One–on–one from up top! Jackson–Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" The coached yelled and I covered my ears with my hands.

"Bitch" I muttered. Then Jackson punches Scott to the ground.

"Hey! Not cool dude!" I yell over the field.

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson asked grinning widely. Scott then gets up again.

"My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" The coach asked Scott.

"He seriously is a bitch" I muttered as Stiles chuckled at me, I grinned.

"Yes coach" Scott answered.

"I can't hear you" the coach said.

"Now he's deaf too" I muttered and Stiles laughed.

"Yes coach!" Scott said.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" the coach said. I watched Scott carefully. He started running towards Jackson and when he reached him he punched him in the shoulder, making Jackson fall to the ground gasping in pain as he held his hand over his shoulder. My eyes widening. Then Scott fell down to the ground as well, groaning in pain as he grabbed his hand. Stiles and I ran up to him, everyone else ran up to Jackson.

"I can't control it, it's happening" Scott said as I saw his fangs and glowing yellow eyes.

"What?" I said surprised, "Right here? Now?" I said.

"Come on" Stiles said and helped him into the lockerroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "Scott! Are you ok?" I yelled.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he started to turn. Stiles and I started running all over the lockerrom, trying to avoid Scott. Stiles grabbed the extinguishers and sprayed it all over Scott as he returned to normal again and I let out a deep breathe.

"Stiles... Tessa..." He said and we looked at him, "What happened?" he asked.

"You almost killed us dude!" I yelled.

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger" Stiles then said, "It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger" he then said, I nodded in agreement.

"But that's lacrosse" Scott said, "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed" he said.

"It's gonna get even more violent if you end up killing someone in the middle of the field!" I yelled, I felt frustrated right now.

"You can't play Saturday" Stiles said, "You're gonna have to get out of the game" he said and I nodded once again in agreement.

"I'm first line" Scott said.

"Not anymore, dude, not anymore" I said as I sat down on the floor, breathing out hard in relief.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop right here and part 2 will be available soon, I promise guys.**

**Review! **


End file.
